monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LexiLG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Characters page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 02:35, February 24, 2012 User pages Please do not edit another users' page without their permission. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 23:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I will not give you another warning. Do NOT edit another users' page without their permission. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 20:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I warned you and you didn't listen. I'm requesting you to be banned for a couple of days. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 00:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I have permission to ban you for a day, so I hope you learned your lesson. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 23:14, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Permission If it's your own profile, then no. However, you CANNOT add a picture to someone else's. Also, editing just for badges goes against wiki policy, so only edit for the good of the wiki rather than just for badges. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 03:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Avatars "that is not right to have women showing there junk on the monster high wiki because some young kids git on this web site to plus y do u hive it as your profile pictour your a guy" :First of all, SCK changes avatar's daily so complaining about the odd one in a large collection that shows a little more skin isn't worth the effort, especially since he never uses avatars that show "forbidden" bits. Besides, unless one goes to his profile, most avatars are too small to be seen as offensive anyway. :But what I am writing this message for is that you are treading on thin ice. First you vandalize SCK's user page and continue despite several warnings, and now you have the audacity to insist on heteronormativity? Since when is it a crime to prefer an avatar of things one likes rather than one that matches the gender? Would you ask a POC why they'd have a Caucasian figure as avatar, or the other way around? Then don't pull it on gender either. And if you could, please learn to spell. Parrotbeak 07:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories Look at the categories you add to pages before you add them. None of the categories you added to the page "Characters" makes sense to contain the page "Characters". Parrotbeak 14:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't trust you not to be badge hunting. You've been reported. Parrotbeak 22:21, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Some things to address I've noticed you've been adding a lot of categories...Well, since you'ce stated your love of badges before, I assume this is because of the categories badge, especially considering none of the categories were appropriate. Editing for the sole reason to obtain badges is very frowned upon, and if it's been established as a rule, then you could get banned for it. So consider this a warning, your one and only. Another thing, I just noticed your complaints about my avatars. Well, they're not innappropriate, because they never show anything outside of wiki standards. I'm pretty aware they are some that aren't exactly 'tasteful', but they change 2-3 times a day (I get bored with just one), so if there's one you don't like, I'm sure it'll be gone before too long. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 23:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) One thing Stay away from the "Characters" page. All you've done so far is mess it up. Parrotbeak 20:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Please stay OFF MY PAGE if your going to talk to me like that ParrotbeakLexiLG 22:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC)lexilg you are not being wiki friendly parrotbeak and if you keep saying stuff like that i will bane u #It wasn't the nicest way I could've said it, but you've ruined the "Characters" page four times now and I don't trust you not to pretend no one told you to stop and continue on ruining it a fifth time. #''BAN ME!'' I'd love to see you try. Parrotbeak 06:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I,m cool with u if u be nicer or i will ban u. :I don't think you realize what you're doing. You and I both know you cannot ban anyone here, because this is not your wiki. By threatening to ban me if I don't act "nice" to you (read: let you go on making bad edits), in particular since you have no authority, you are guilty of harrassing acts. I am not obliged to give you an infinite amount of benefit of doubt, so stop the misplaced tough guy act. You are only getting in your own way. Parrotbeak 07:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :ok im sorry im tired of this fight